A baba
by Darkamante
Summary: Zach tem uma baba para cuidar dele, e para diverti-lo, ao menos até sua mãe voltar... versão estendida da fic do nyah  CaryxZach Slash
1. Chapter 1

Zachary mal chegou em casa e correu até seu computador. O bom dessa semana seriam os acessos livre ao seu Laptop em qualquer área da casa. Com sua mãe fora e Jackie no hospital ele podia muito bem acessar pornografia na cozinha e ninguém poderia flagrá-lo. Mas na verdade ele pensava em usar a privacidade para rever as fotos de seu pai e ver se progredia com as identificações.

Estava completamente sozinho, logo, não havia razão para se preocupar com andar de cueca. Grace fora dormir na melhor amiga para não dar mais trabalho, a casa era literalmente dele. O menino estava vestido da seguinte forma: blusa de manga comprida da escola, branca com o monograma no peito. Um shorts de quando tinha 10 anos, originalmente um pouco acima do joelho, mas agora bem rente ao meio da coxa. Apertado. O shorts branco de calor deixava marcada a cueca preta. E completando a ultima peça de roupa, as meias brancas.

Esse ser que era a imagem da preguiça e da luxuria se arrastava pela casa, sem qualquer pudor limpava a boca com a manga da camisa depois de um gole de refrigerante. Quando notou a mancha na manga pensou "Droga, vou ter que lavar isso, ainda é segunda". Retirou então a ultima peça de uniforme escolar e a atirou numa pilha de roupas jogadas no chão da sala, todas peças do uniforme.

Abriu a geladeira e, deixando a lata de refrigerante no chão, se enfiou até o fundo da geladeira para pegar a tigela com pavê. O bom de ser o único na casa era comer o que queria de almoço. Porem ao bater o pé na lata e inundar a cozinha, percebeu que ia ter de arrumar a bagunça antes de comer. Conspirando contra o estado da cozinha e do menino, Zach tenta pegar um pano com uma mão e a tigela de pavê escorrega da outra, quebrando-se em dois grandes pedaços e alguns pequenos.

Zach: Droga.

Ao pegar o primeiro pedaço do caco de vidro, uma das pontas entra fundo no seu dedo, fazendo brotar dali gotículas de sangue. O menino se desespera com aquilo e arranca o caco dali, vendo então sair mais sangue da ferida. Ao por o dedo na boca ouve uma voz masculina perguntar da porta, que não notara ter deixado destrancada.

Cary: O que raios você está fazendo?

Quando Zach vira parcialmente o corpo adolescente, Cary fica pasmo. Parado a sua frente, seminu, chupando a ponta do dedo com lábios vermelhos e um olhar adolescente ao mesmo tempo convidativo e não intencionalmente sexy, estava o que parecia oscilar entre um garoto precisando de ajuda e um garoto precisando de uma cama, como o próprio Cary gostava de pensar.

A nudez parcial foi estimulando a segunda resposta, e quando Cary percebeu o olhar assustado do menino imaginou que devia estar salivando.

Cary: Sua mãe me pediu pra evitar que você destruísse a casa por uma semana. Cheguei quão tarde? - ele pos uma caixa de fast food na bancada da cozinha - e você não está muito velho pra chupar dedo não?

Zach: Eu quebrei uma tigela de pavê - o bom de ser adolescente perto de um jovem adulto: o pudor não mandava que Zach corresse gritando pro seu quarto... Apesar das maças estarem coradas no rosto angelical do Florrick - e estava quase pensando que ia morrer com esse corte - ele pos de novo o dedo na boca e disse num tom maroto - vai me dizer que seu instinto também não seria chupar?

Cary ficou olhando o menino se abaixar e juntar os cacos no pano depois de ter secado a poça de refrigerante. O fato de ele ter empinado sem querer a cintura quase matou de ataque cardíaco o jovem parado de pé, e se fosse possível comer com os olhos, num sentido diferente de canibalismo, Zack já não seria mais virgem. Olhos azuis esses com que o advogado loiro alisava visualmente, com volúpia, a cueca preta quase visível.

Cary: Bom, o almoço está aqui, você consegue sobreviver ai ou precisa de alguma ajuda?

Os dois se olharam por um segundo, Zach fingiu pensar olhando pro teto.

Zach: Eu vou viver.

Cary: Okay, te vejo de noite, alguma preferência por pizza ou comida chinesa ou Mcdonalds?

Zach:Você não devia meio que tipo, cozinhar? Vai acabar meio caro só pedir fast food.

Cary: Meu amigo é dono de uma pizzaria e ele me diz que joga fora aproximadamente 5 pizzas por noite, ganhamos uma causa de uma empresa que deu a cada advogado algo em torno de dois mil reais em lanches e, mais importante... Eu não sei cozinhar - ele parou rindo a porta - tudo certo?

Zach pegou a comida e com um sim foi andando para a sala, tendo deixado a sujeira na pia.

Zach: Te vejo de noite - ele foi andando para sala.

Cary: Até lá - "Meu deus, se esse menino fosse um pouquinho mais velho".

Então Zach deixou a comida na mesa e se atirou no sofá. Ao ver aquele modelo de corpo deitado, as pernas cruzadas e os braços abertos se espreguiçando, Cary teve de reunir sua força de vontade para sair dali.

Cary: "Já peguei meninos antes, alias, alguns provavelmente da idade dele... só que na época eu também tinha essa idade." - uma ultima olhada enquanto o corpo terminava de se arquear, esticado, tenso, o som gutural vindo da garganta indicando a completa presença de um futuro homem que agora era mero animal em fase de crescimento, uma presa fácil. - "pensando bem, que diferença faz?"


	2. Chapter 2

Cary revisava os papeis, já eram sete horas da noite, estava cansado daquele caso, e ainda tinha de lembrar de mandar uma pizza para o garoto Florrick. Estava tão imerso em pensamentos que ignorou o celular, mas depois do quinto toque se irritou e atendeu.

Cary: Alô?

Alicia: Cary, tudo bem? Como vão as coisas?

Cary: Estou trabalhando num caso, talvez não possa ir até lá agora, mas mandarei uma pizza, não se preocupe.

Alicia: Deixe de ser bobo, leve o trabalho para lá, pode dormir no meu quarto, lá tem uma mesa com todos os livros que você possa ter ai. E eu ficaria mais tranquila, por favor?

Cary: Tudo bem - ele da um suspiro entediado - seu filho tem algum problema? Por que o garoto precisa de vigilância 24 horas por dia?

Alicia: Sou a mãe dele, minha função é fazer isso, até mais.

Cary: Até.

O advogado se levanta e ajeita os papeis numa pasta, pedindo a pizza enquanto sai, ao chegar ao subsolo se dirige a uma moto na qual dispara até a casa onde passaria a noite.

Cary: "E como é que diabos um lobo se concentra se tiver que ir dormir com uma ovelha?".

xxxXXXxxx

O animal com a brancura em volta do corpo andava pela casa, a brancura era a toalha, a única roupa do momento. Presa na cintura com uma volta frouxa, ameaçando cair. O indefeso ser olhava a estante da sala, procurando um CD para ouvir enquanto se trocava, colocou no fim um CD de Pop, com varias musicas, cantando junto algumas. Quase ameaçava começar a dançar pela sala algumas vezes. Os apartamentos vizinhos também escutavam a melodia, mas não havia vizinhos que reclamassem.

A toalha deu lugar a uma cueca boxer vermelha, meias pretas de futebol que ele adorava vestir, e combinando com as meias o shorts preto do treino. Parecendo um típico adolescente ele cantarolava as letras sem sequer parar para ouvi-las. No momento cantava junto com a vocal das Pussycat Dolls:

Zack: _I'm telling you to loosen up my bottoms baby, a ha, but you keep frontin, sayn what you gon do on me but I ain't Seen nothing_ - fosse a voz da vocal, fosse a batida, ou o instinto natural, o garoto rebolava de olhos fechados no apartamento. Imaginando se alguém ficaria por ele do jeito que ele ficava ao ver o clipe dessa musica... Definindo em uma palavra, ele ficava Excitado.

Mal sabia ele que a caminho do seu apartamento saindo do elevador já tinha alguém assim, mesmo sem vê-lo... Ainda.

xxxXXXxxx

Cary teve a sorte de estacionar junto com o entregador da pizza, subia com ela em mãos, pensando em como abordar de maneira discreta um tema complicado. O jeito mais sutil seria gritar "EU ACHO QUE EU TE QUERO", mas esse método não se provava eficiente com mulheres, quem dirá com meninos. Pensava em talvez fosse cobrar favores semi-sexuais pela pizza, mas o mais provável era que ele fosse trabalhar no quarto e o garoto fosse ouvir musica no dele. Ou quem sabe ao abrir a porta ele o encontra-se pronto para alguma coisa convidando-o para a cama?

xxxXXXxxx

Agora vinha uma das musicas favoritas do menino, ele cantava mais alto que o radio, sem desafinar, e quase tinha uma coreografia... A maior parte era de mexidas de cintura apenas.

Zack: _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir ?_

E quando abriu os olhos viu parado perto do sofá um estranhamente boquiaberto Cary.

Zack: Quem canta seus males espanta?

Cary: Quem desdenha quer comprar?

Zack: Como?

Cary: Nada, pensei alto, trouxe pizza - ele põe a pizza em cima da mesa de centro, sentando no sofá - você não se importa se eu tirar o sapato certo? Afinal, pra igualar eu ainda ia ter de tirar o terno e a camisa...

Zack: Já vou por uma roupa, um momento - não havia percebido o fato de estar sempre seminu perto do loiro, algo que não o incomodava - ah, mas estou com fome.

A indecisão o fez parar no meio do caminho, o instinto masculino de primeiro se saciar o empacou com a moral e a etiqueta. Cary finge um suspiro cansado e então se levanta, tira e joga a gravata de lado, então o terno desliza dos ombros e vai parar em cima da gravata na poltrona. Botão por botão a camisa e aberta, Zack descendo os olhos em cada nível junto com as mãos experientes mais velhas, Cary olhando a expressão do menino quando a nudez do peito lhe revelava músculos definidos, uma ausência de pelos salvo o caminho loiro adentrando a calça.

Cary: Quites?

Zack: Eu estou só de shorts, é quase uma roupa intima.

Os dois então se olham depois da frase dita sem pensar, mania de responder a adultos, de dar a ultima palavra. Nesse caso em questão uma ultima palavra convidativa maliciosa e perigosa. Cary tira o cinto, desabotoa a calça, e deixa que ela caia, revelando pernas também depiladas e uma cueca simples azul. Sorte do advogado que, sendo um menino inocente, todo aquele volume era confundido pelo fato de o menino não poder admitir olhar a área.

Cary: Vamos comer ou continuar o strip?

Zack: Uma coisa leva a outra de certo ponto de vista - rindo da piada não tão pura ele abre a tampa da caixa na mesa e pega um pedaço - se a caixa for a roupa, nós primeiros tiramos ela e depois colocamos essa fatia - ele da uma mordida e puxa o queijo da pizza de mussarela, tão perfeito quanto um comercial, mastiga e engole para continuar o discurso - saborosa e molhada na boca.

Dessa vez é Cary quem fica vermelho ao pensar coisas não tão castas da frase, o menino mais novo fica feliz de poder fazer alguém ficar com vergonha. Os dois se sentam no sofá de três lugares, trocando o radio pela TV. Assistindo a um filme qualquer de terror. Zack desvia os olhos toda hora, não por estar interessado em algo, mas por ter medo do filme. Cary ri internamente do fato, notando quão rápido a pizza está para acabar. Os dois se olham, miram o ultimo pedaço, e então Cary ganha na corrida de quem o pega primeiro.

Cary: Rá, passe fome mortal.

Quando ele está prestes a, dramaticamente, por o pedaço na boca. Zack salta do seu lugar sobre ele, cobrindo-lhe a boca com as mãos e mordendo o pedaço que não segurava da pizza.

Zack: Isso aqui está tão bom.

Só quando Zack abaixa o olhar do pedaço de pizza e observa a vista desse angulo que percebe o problema da pose. Cary está sentado somente de cuecas e meias no sofá, ajoelhado no seu colo com as duas mãos delicadas em seu rosto o menino também de cueca e meias(apesar do shorts que era quase o mesmo que nada) mordendo um pedaço de pizza que o loiro segurava por sobre a cabeça. Os olhos de Cary estão diferentes, parecem mais profundos, mais... Selvagens. Zack continua na ousadia, sem saber porque aquilo o divertia e tenta morder a pizza, Cary a ergue mais alto e quando Zack vai se apoiar no ombro do sofá, liberando a boca mais faminta da cena das grades dos seus dedos, ela ataca.

Cary puxa a cintura em seu colo mais para baixo, deixando os rostos próximos o suficiente para que as bocas se enlacem. É tão inesperado, é tão surpreso, é tão... Bom, que Zack se perde da situação por um segundo. Então recobra parte da razão e empurra o peito a sua frente, não mudando quase nada já que um par de braços fortes o segurava no lugar e a separação facial parecia demorar a acabar. Zack se jogou de lado, caindo deitado no sofá, Cary se pos por cima dele, prendendo sua saída com os braços, a perna esquerda entre as duas do garoto e a direita no chão.

Zack: Você...O quê... Mas... - ele não lembrava da frase "QUE DROGA FOI ESSA?" porque a que queria sair era "De novo, por favor".

Cary: Sssh, faça igual às outras moças do seu pai e só faça o que eu quero - a frase era ofensiva, fosse pelo pai ser mencionado, ou pela comparação do menino a uma prostituta.

O garoto mais novo se lembrou que da ultima vez que beijara alguém também haviam lhe lembrado daquelas mulheres, e o que elas representavam. Na sua cabeça era simplesmente sexo, tinha medo de onde aquele caminho ia de encontro. Mas a força de vontade para parar havia abandonado o menino junto com as peças de roupa de Cary. Havia sim algo a mais no ar, algo a mais no sangue, correndo.

Esse algo a mais ficou parado enquanto o loiro descia o corpo, em mais um beijo. Esse algo a mais ficou parado enquanto uma das mãos arrepiou até os pelos da nuca de Zack quando Cary encostou em sua barriga. Mas no segundo que o beijo parecia que terminaria aquele algo a mais ganhou vida, jogando o corpo malhado de futebol do adolescente de quatorze anos para cima, agarrando aqueles ombros fortes, exigindo mais daquela boca, saciando-se de uma garganta seca de carinho.

Os dois terminaram o beijo ofegantes, mais pelo clima que pelo cansaço. Pelo que Cary tinha em mente para a semana o cansaço viria mais tarde, por enquanto era preciso dar um basta naquilo e alguém recobrar o juízo.

Cary: Chega, hoje não, quando você estiver decentemente vestido e eu também, nós vamos começar de novo e ver se alguém chega a alguma outra ideia alem de se agarrar, pode ser?

Zack: Por mim tudo bem... arf - o menino observou o homem se sentar no sofá, a fatia de pizza esquecida no carpete - mas - ele se levantou passando o braço pelo ombro do loiro - eu já te disse que de dias de semana eu costumo dormir só de cueca? - o sorriso em ambos os rostos já estava grande, mas a próxima frase o expandiu e deu outro significado - isso é, se não tiver calor de mais pra isso...


End file.
